hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemu Aohitsugi
Nemu Aohitsugi is the Vice Chief of the Chuuoku Office of Internal Affairs. Story TDD Era Since her childhood, Nemu Aohitsugi lived with her brother Samatoki Aohitsugi, their mother and abusive father. Their mother wasn't able to take it anymore and murdered her husband and then killed herself, leaving her children all alone. Nemu and Samatoki started to leave on their own and Samatoki decided to join the yakuza clan to be able to protect Nemu, however, Nemu was concerned about his violent nature. Despite that, Nemu and her brother were really close and Nemu even made matching bracelets from their mother's amulet to keep memories of her. As the Party of Words started the H era, Samatoki formed a rap team with Sasara Nurude to rule over the territories of Ikebukuro. However, after Mad Comic Dialogue and Naughty Busters defeated Mozuku Shito, he ordered his men to kidnap Nemu, as well as Jiro and Saburo Yamada. They brought Nemu and the Yamada brothers to the Ikebukuro Sunshine Plaza to bait Samatoki and Ichiro Yamada. Nemu went ahead to calm down Jiro and Saburo and protected them from Gencho Hosen who then prepared to cut off her fingers. Fortunately, they were rescued by Samatoki and Ichiro who took down both Mozuku and Gencho. Party of Words Eventually, Nemu and Samatoki were separated and Nemu was approached by the Party of Words and Ichijiku Kadenokoji appointed her as the Vice Chief of the Chuuoku Office of Internal Affairs to replace Hitaki Tsumabira. However, she was mind-hacked by Ramuda Amemura with his ultimate Hypnosis Mic who ordered her to go against Samatoki. Under Ramuda's influence, she decided that Samatoki is a danger to the new world, created by Chuuoku, so she decided to take him into custody. Together with her subordinates, Nemu forced Jyuto Iruma to bring her to Samatoki's hideout where she showed her brother an arrest warrant on him. Shocked, Samatoki wasn't able to resist and give up, telling his teammates not to interfere. However, both Jyuto and Rio Mason Busujima stepped up and pointed out that Nemu is abusing her authority and she had no ground to arrest Samatoki. They reminded Samatoki that he can't give up now and he noticed that Nemu wasn't wearing her family bracelet. Samatoki's words started to shake off Ramuda's hypnosis, as Nemu was hit with an intense headache and insisted that she forgot, but Samatoki noticed that she isn't acting like herself. Nemu insists otherwise, but Samatoki points out that she's crying. Despite Samatoki's claims, Nemu insists that her will is the will of Chuuoku and Samatoki said that this is a family issue. Nemu ordered her subordinates to prepare their mics and clashed into a rap battle with her brother. While Rio and Jyuto defeated all of her subordinates, Nemu clashed into a rap battle with her brother. Even though she was able to fight properly, Samatoki managed to shake off Ramuda's hypnosis with her verse. For a brief moment, Nemu remembered her true self and embraced Samatoki before returning to her previous state. Nemu was ready to continue a battle, she received a call from Ichijiku who ordered her to withdraw and demands an explanation for her actions. Ignoring Samatoki's words that he will always be her older brother, despite her actions, Nemu with her subordinates took her leave. Relationships Samatoki Aohitsugi Ichiro Yamada Jiro Yamada Saburo Yamada Ichijiku Kadenokoji Ramuda Amemura Jyuto Iruma Rio Mason Busujima Trivia *Nemu's quote "There is always light behind the clouds" was originally from the book Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Gallery Nemuaohitsugi.png NemuAohitsugi.png Nemu.png Navigation Category:Characters